Get A Life
by kenyizsu
Summary: A fic about Rory, the Australian surfer. Maybe I'll continue it, but for now it's a oneshot. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I just LOVE Rory Nubbins (the Australian penguin) so I decided to write a fic about him. I don't know if I ever continue it, but it's good for a oneshot too.**

**I do not own Rory and Mike, they belong to Sony Picutres Animation**

* * *

><p><em>Get a life<em>**  
><strong>

**10 years ago…  
><strong>

"_Tragedy clouded the history of the Nubbins family today.__ The rich family seems to be cursed as two years ago Amelia Nubbins, James Nubbins' wife deceased, and now their son went missing. Early in the morning Rory Nubbins (age 9) disappeared on a trip, from his father's side. The police found clues that led them to a river inhabited by crocodiles._

_The searching for the missing body is still going, but it seems the child was attacked by crocodiles. James Nubbins is consumed by bereavement and locked himself away in his villa…" _Aussie Times

**Now…**

Bright orange beak impacted into the water with lightning speed and closed around one unfortunate fish. The little sea animal tried its best to break free but soon it found itself thrown onto a rock, dragged out of its world, the blue sea.

Without water it started suffocating but soon an unknown power lifted it and threw it again to the ground, finally ending its suffering.

Rory poked the dead fish to make sure it really died then threw it into the net that by now was almost full with other preys.

The rockhopper penguin thanked the gods fish were this stupid. Even though he just caused panic among them, waiting a few minutes and going away from the spot he's just caught the prey would do the trick. Soon the silver fish returned to the shallow sea. All he had to do was lying on a cliff, waiting for the right moment, measuring the right distance… then pounce! He had learned this trick from a crocodile and a kingfisher. It's amazing what tricks one can learn just from paying a little bit more attention to the wild life!

After repeating this method for five more times he decided the net was full and ready to be carried to the market. His costumers were impatient. Okay, not _his_ costumers but Berta's, who was selling his fish and sharing the money with him.

Rory was said to be the best fisher on the southern part of Bells Beach. He never used rods or nets just his beak and patience and he was more effective than others.

He huffed with contentment, and looked into the water. He was 19 years old and was living alone for 5 years now. His friends said he was very brave for doing this.

Black and white dots ran along his side and neck, imitating the traditional Australian patterns used for… well, nearly everything. His face was hidden behind his extremely bright yellow crest. Rory slowly brushed some yellow feathers aside. His eyes… he hated those eyes. They were cold and rigid and totally didn't match with his personality. The irises were light grey, almost white and they made his stare scary and threatening. This was the main reason he hid them behind his crest.

Rory threw the net over his shoulder and begun his journey back to the village. He was happy with his life. He had enough money even though he wasn't rich, not anymo—eh! What was he thinking?

Anyway, he had his own little hut he shared with a good friend, everyday he brought fresh fish to the market where Berta sold them in her store.

He had tons of free time when he could practice the greatest sport ever: surfing. He had great friends who supported him 5 years ago and up till now and more importantly: he finally had a life. A life worthy to be called awesome.

Whoops, the nest of a taipan, one of the most poisonous snakes of Australia. Rory would rather take a by pass road than being bitten by that reptile. After all a few more minutes was worth his life.

He arrived at the village and rushed to the marketplace to finally get rid of the heavy net.

Berta was already arranging her stuff on the counter. She was a rockhopper too, in her mid-thirties.

- Hi, Rory! – she smiled at him as he walked up to her.

- Hey, Berta, how's it going? – Rory put the net down to the floor. – I brought the usual.

- Costumers drove me crazy – she waved her wing. – All of them want _your_ fish and they get very impatient, you know. Especially the Old Guy.

The Old Guy, James Nubbins was living not far from the village and every weekend he would come to the market with his adopted daughter or send a menial for the fish.

Rory nodded.

- You know I always try to hurry.

- Yes, that's why I'm not shouting at you – Berta laughed then the two started unpacking the net.

Rory didn't have to worry about being caught. Those who knew him promised him they won't say a word and three other penguins with the Rory name lived in the village, so… all he needed to do was avoiding being spotted by him.

After arranging everything he went to his hut, grabbed his surf board, kicked his roommate and best friend, Eric out of the bed and the two of them ran down the beach where the awesome waves were waiting for them.

Rory had been practicing surfing for over 12 years, though at first he rarely had time for it. But with his new life finally on tracks he had more than enough time to do it.

And he was pretty good at it too. He had some tricks that made his friends drop their jaw and he rarely wiped out. They said he was equal to Big Z himself but he never believed it. Where was he from that level? Miles away.

- Don't make me laugh – he smiled and waved when they told him this. – I'm doing this for fun, that' all.

Rory was about to jump into the water when he spotted out a huge, dark hill in the sea next to the shore. Dark hill? Oh wait, that was a whale… A whale?

On the top of the giant mammal a bunch of penguins were sitting and looking around. A little wader flew down and landed on the sand, watching the surfers with careful eyes.

Rory walked up to him.

- Welcome to Bells Beach, mate! – he greeted the wader cheerfully.

- Mike Abromowitz, talent scout, Big Z Memorial Surf Off, Pen Gu Island – the wader gabbled back with total boredom on his face.

_HOLY CRAP_, Rory could hardly stop himself from bouncing at the little bird.

- Big Z Memorial Surf Off? – he shouted excitedly. That was the biggest surf contest ever!

- Yeah – Mikey nodded then finally looked at him. – You're a surfer, I guess…

- Yes – Rory nodded rapidly. – Should I show my—

- Yes, please, let's get this over with – Mikey interrupted him. – Your name?

- Rory.

-… Surname? – Mikey snapped after a second.

- Don't have one – Rory shrugged.

The wader looked at him as if he went mad.

- Ahhhhha – he finally said. – Whatever. Just show me your stuff!

- Just… wait for a second! – Rory said and quickly bolted back to the village.

He was running aimlessly on the narrow streets when he almost bumped into the one he was looking for: Kate.

The old rockhopper was his foster-mother for five years. She was very fit for her old age, always cheerful and happy.

- Rory, my dear! – she looked at him surprised. – Watch your step more carefully!

- Sorry, Kate, I'm looking for you – Rory panted. – You gotta come see me surfing! I might just get to the Big Z Memorial!

- Really? – the old penguin's eyes lit up. – That would be great!

- Thanks! – Rory hugged her and they hurried back to the beach.

This surf contest would be fun! After all, everything connected with surfing is fun… okay, maybe not the wipeout. Besides, it would do him some good to see other places and make new friends. As for the trophy… with a little luck he even could win that too! If not… who cares? He'll definitely have a great time.

A part of him said he really shouldn't show up in public, especially where everyone can see him on TV… but he dismissed the thought.

Who could possibly remember that 10-year-old article in the _Aussie Times_?

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please! Guess it's not hard to figure out, huh? :D Maybe I'll continue it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue it :) The grammatical mistakes in Tatsuhi's dialogue are on purpose, elsewhere they're not XD**

* * *

><p>- Hey, T! So you're from Japan, mate? Cool! – Rory was talking to a penguin he had just met three minutes ago.<p>

He carefully laid down his surfboard and backpack onto the top of the whale and turned his attention back to the older king penguin who was sitting next to him, watching the shrinking shore of Bells Beach.

- My name… is Tatsuhi – the Japanese sighed in his strange accent.

- Sure thing, T!

Tatsuhi gave up.

- I didn't know you can surf there – Rory continued. – Must be awesome. Boy, I'm soo gonna miss Bell Beach. You should come over for a short time! It sure beats a hell lot of other places…

Tatsuhi had to think about how he could "come over" from eastern Japan to southeast Australia.

- Too bad the buddies couldn't make it – Rory was surely not that type who gets embarrassed when he doesn't get an answer. – They always say I'm the best around there – he started laughing. – Not that I believe that! I mean, come on, I bet I won't even make it to the finals in the Surf Off…

Tatsuhi rolled his eyes. This little punk was getting annoying.

- How about you, mate? – Rory suddenly turned to him.

The Japanese just couldn't get used to that "no-face" style the kid was pulling with his oh-god-so-yellow crest. How can he see like that?

- Ehhh… - he was taken aback by the question as he thought Rory will only talk about himself. – Noothing, really – he shrugged then, trying to stop the conversation.

- Aw, come on! –Rory apparently didn't get the picture.

Tatsuhi sighed again.

- I from Kugenuma… - he said flatly. – Aaand I'm a… pro? Yes, a pro…

- Seriously? – Rory almost jumped up in surprise. – THAT IS AWESOME, MATE!

Tatsuhi had to concentrate to understand the Australian English.

- You must freakin' rock then!

- If you say so…

- I know so! Dude, pros are the best! So cool, I can't wait to see you surf! – Rory shouted happily.

Tatsuhi kept his eyes on the ocean and the white foam that escorted the whale. Why couldn't he see the other's eyes? That crest in the way was very disturbing.

- Why so surprised? – he said calmly. – You… said you are best—

- The others said that – Rory waved his wing. – I don't believe that myself.

- Well you should! – Tatsuhi snapped. Maybe if he's a little jerky, this kid would leave him alone. – Why don't you?

- Dunno – Rory shrugged. – I'm just trying to be realist, you know. Had some pretty rough times that taught me to be like that… - for a second the smile on that orange beak disappeared.

Tatsuhi immediately shut up.

- Cool markings, mate – Rory suddenly changed the topic, the smile returning. – Damn complicated too – he added.

He was right. Tatsuhi had the most complex markings he had ever seen on his body: black curves and spirals on his dark grey back, his face was beady black, bright red spots on each side of his neck.

Rory was just plain white on his belly and black on his back. Small white spots started running on both sides of his neck, curving into the white part, turning black, then returning to the black half changing into white again, taking another curve next to his wings. It was pretty simple, yet it fitted the Australian so well. In return, his beak and feet were awfully orange, just like his crest was longer than the average and almost unbelievably yellow. And the "lack" of eyes topped everything.

Tatsuhi mentally made a note to remind himself never to carry Rory if that ever happens. The smaller rockhopper was surprisingly crummy, though it wasn't that bad.

-… Thanks – the Japanese finally managed to blurt out.

Rory smiled widely then turned his gaze back to the ocean and fell silent. Tatsuhi hoped he would stay this way for the rest of the whale trip, but he was wrong.

- I hate cold – Rory said, this time without the smile. – Especially… you know, that rigid… cruel cold. I hate it. Reminds me of… - and then that silence again.

- Of what? – Tatsuhi asked though he didn't really care.

-… Nothing, never mind – the Australian gabbed so quickly the king penguin could hardly catch it.

Tatsuhi had to admit, he himself hated the cold too, but now they were heading to Antarctica. Where did that wader get the idea of finding a surfer _there_?

The Japanese shrugged and laid back. Soon they would stop so the passengers could go fishing in the ocean. He needed his energy, he wasn't the best in that.

...

Tatsuhi burst out of the water, landing on the fin of the whale and started climbing up to the back, panting loudly. He returned with empty wings. Curse those fish, they were so fast he couldn't even catch up with them.

As he reached the top, he saw something. On the other fin that kid, Rory was lying on his belly, glaring at the water, slowly turning his head to one side then the other. Next to him was a pile of three fish.

_What the…?_ Tatsuhi crawled closer the edge.

Suddenly Rory's head impacted into the water with so much force and speed it was frightening. He quickly pulled out his head with little effort, as a pretty large fish was struggling in his beak, trying to set its tail free. The Australian grabbed the prey and threw it against the fin with great force to kill it. He then sat up and looked at the pile then at Tatsuhi.

- Hey, T! – he laughed and waved. – Still hungry? I can give some!

Tatsuhi almost said he had eaten enough, but a loud rumbling from his stomach changed his mind. The kid didn't have to know he hadn't caught any.

He carefully slid down and sat next to Rory, lifting up a fish. These things were getting larger as they got closer to Antarctica.

The Australian was already eating with ravenous appetite.

-… Where you learn that? – Tatsuhi had to admit, that method was surprisingly effective.

- Learn what? – Rory looked at him. – Oh, this? Ehh… from a crocodile and a kingfisher, mate.

-… Pardon?

- I just watched how those two were catching the prey and I mixed the two into one – Rory shrugged while taking a big bite out of the fish.

Tatsuhi blinked. Why did Rory say that like it was the most natural thing in the world? Learning from animals… wow.

- The trick is to be motionless and calm, mate – Rory continued after swallowing the meat. – You know, so you won't scare the fish away. I noticed the whale didn't move at all so I decided to use my trick. I'm not that great when I have to chase those things…

Tatsuhi immediately felt less embarrassed.

By the time they finished eating the four fish, everyone arrived back. Those who got lost, was led back by Mike who was flying over the water and kept an eye on them.

Rory and Tatsuhi climbed up and sat down. This time Tatsuhi didn't really mind the Australian by his side. But dang it, there is no way he will ever get used to that constant rambling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I owe none of the characters below, nor the events.**

* * *

><p><em>Antarctica sucks<em>, Rory thought as he tried his best not to freeze to death in the night.

It was horrible. Not the whale, heck no! He'd slept in worse conditions. But this cold… And the fact that during the daytime it will hardly be any better made everything worse. Cruel and rigid cold. Just like his eyes… and the way He treated his "clients".

Rory sighed and tightened his grip around the thin blanket he (THANKS GOD!) brought in his backpack.

- Antarctica sucks, this cold sucks and the water sucks even more – he hissed to himself.

It seemed he won't sleep till they reach that damn Shiverpool or whatsitsname and leave this freakin' polar region. At least Pen Gu was somewhere in the south from Hawaii.

The others weren't in better conditions either. For example lovely icicles grew to Mike's lower beak. Only the few king and emperor penguins slept peacefully as they were originally meant for these conditions.

Tatsuhi was sound asleep without any blanket. Rory just felt colder when he looked at him. He just prayed he would survive this.

...

They actually found a surfer. Okay, an amateur one, but he was so stubborn he swam after the whale, almost got killed by it, yet he managed to climb up with the help of the most interesting passenger: Chicken Joe, the chicken from Sheboygan, Wisconsin. Rory's lower beak dropped at the kid.

He was a rockhopper too, but a very small one compared to his age. His name was Cody. Cody Maverick. And he was a little bit crazy, that's for sure. In the end Mike had to take him in as they were already at least half a kilometer away from the miserable little village, Shiverpool. Rory understood the guy. He would have probably done the same to get out of there.

He just had to suffer through one more night of coldness, then finally the weather started to warm up. He was so happy he survived that he gave a (very painful) noogie to Tatsuhi who in return shot a deadly look at him while rubbing his head. Rory guessed in Japan it wasn't a usual thing. He had learnt it from his friends and totally got used to it, so he just smiled and shrugged.

All in all, after Shiverpool it was a fairly good trip to Pen Gu. Rory was catching fish for himself and Tatsuhi, spent almost all the time with him, and was never baffled by the short or the lack of the answers the Japanese gave.

...

_Pen Gu rocks_, Rory thought as he was running up and down on the beautiful Southern Beach, finally able to move more freely.

After they arrived to the shore, Mike told everyone where their quarters would be. Rory ran into his hut he was sharing with someone (he didn't know who), threw his stuff onto one of the two beds, putting his beloved surfboard, the Aussie Blast into one of the corners then sped out to look around.

The island was great. It was warm (WARM!), the sand was almost snow white, beautiful waves, blue ocean, lovely people and… squids on sticks, clams and fish.

_FOOOOOOOOD!_ Rory screamed to himself as he ran towards one counter. He had so much plus energy that he ran everywhere, not caring to simply walk or about that probably everyone thought he was crazy.

After he fulfilled his urge to move, calmed down and was munching on a squid, he walked back to his hut to arrange his stuff. When he entered he froze to the door step then started roaring with laughter.

On the other bed Tatsuhi was sitting and was looking at him as if he was seeing an alien.

- OH GOD DUUUUUUUDE THIS IS GREAT! – Rory had to grab the side of the door to stop himself from falling. – We're gonna be together!

Tatsuhi rolled his eyes. _Mr. Obvious._

Yes, he saw the Australian's surfboard in the corner, but (he himself didn't even know why) he hoped the penguin would just move out after a while.

Rory wobbled to his bed, fell on it, and was rolling on his back, still screaming with laughter. What was so funny about it? Okay, they'll be together, so what?

It took Rory at least ten minutes to calm down, almost drowning in the process. Tatsuhi finally sighed when the silence took over. Soft huffs got his attention again. Rory was… sleeping? Yeah, the rockhopper actually fell asleep. What was wrong with this guy? Laughing his butt off at something not funny at all, then falling asleep right after that, without any warning… this was weird.

_Teenagers__…_, Tatsuhi thought as he began to arrange his stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Suicidal Rory! :D R&R please!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rory was annoying. Annoying like helllllll…<p>

Tatsuhi tried his best to avoid the hyperactive, always-talk penguin who was running around aimlessly and happily on the beach, riding the smaller waves and wiping out on purpose ("just for fun").

At first with those suicidal-looking jumps he freaked out the lifeguard of the beach, Lani Aliikali who was a young Gentoo penguin. She ran into the water three times when she saw Rory jumping off his surfboard. It looked like as if he was committing suicide.

- It's okay, mate! – Rory laughed as he was yet again dragged to the surface. – It's just for fun!

- Cut it out, man! – Lani snarled, losing her patience. – You are distracting me!

- Sorry, dudette – Rory shrugged. – You know, I just love to do it.

After that little nap he took, he had more than enough energy again, and this was the best way to channel it.

Lani rolled her eyes. Rory got out of the water after he found his surfboard and with a happy huff he laid down on the beach, in the shade of a palm tree. He started humming "Welcome to Paradise". But he forgot to continue it when he looked at the ocean.

A giant wave was towering over the surface with some surfers on it. Including Tatsuhi. The Japanese, unlike the others, was surfing calmly, taking slow and elegant turns, wasn't slaloming like nuts. After a few seconds he aimed for the top, made a long jump, and danced on his board… yes, he actually danced on his board in mid-air!

Rory's lower beak dropped. Tatsuhi slid to one end of the board then to the other with movements like he was ice-skating. His board landed on the water neatly, he didn't even lose his balance and left the wave right after that.

As he hit the shore, Rory bounced at him and started shaking him.

- DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME! – he shouted happily. – You **are**a pro, mate! Radical!

Tatsuhi managed to free himself and looked at the rockhopper calmly (maybe a little coldly too).

- Thank you – he nodded briefly. – That is me favourite… trick.

- Can I show my stuff? – Rory asked with probably sparkling eyes. – Please? Pretty please?

Tatsuhi sighed. Rory must have thought it was a "yes" because he immediately sped off to grab his board then ran towards the water. The Japanese sat down and massaged his forehead. The kid was hyperactive and that was too much for him. He'd just turned 30 last month and he no longer had patience for youngsters.

He spotted out Rory as a giant wave lifted him up. The Australian quickly got to his feet and slid down to the bottom then started to slalom to gain speed. Once he was fast enough he turned to the top and jumped.

That kid must have had some aptitude for suicidal actions. Rory turned upside down in mid-air, hanging from the board and stayed like that until the very last moment when he quickly changed his position back to normal and landed in the water neatly.

Tatsuhi sighed. The Australian was anything but normal. Then again… everyone who chose surfing was crazy at least just a little bit.

Rory wasn't done yet. He made another jump, this time he grabbed the sides of the board and started spinning around like a spinning top. Again this lasted until the last possible moment before impacting. The Australian survived the trick again, though this time he did feel a little dizzy, wobbling a little on his board.

The wave collapsed, but Rory was already far away from it, hitting the shore with a wide grin. A few penguins ran to him and congratulated him, saying that was cool and stuff. The Australian smiled back and tried to pay attention to everyone.

After he escaped from the crowd he walked up to Tatsuhi and lied down on the beach.

- That felt good! – he huffed.

- You just love to do tricks that… endanger you life, do you not? – Tatsuhi glanced at him mockingly.

- They don't endanger my—

- Yes they do! – Tatsuhi snapped, cutting Rory off. – Do tricks that… won't cost you life! One wrong move and you are dead.

Rory fell silent.

- Safe tricks are very important – Tatsuhi continued his scolding. – Better learn it before you break you neck, and learn it fa—

- LOOK, EVERYONE! IT'S BIG Z'S LAST FAN! – a deep and unpleasant voice rang through the beach.

Rory and Tatsuhi, along with nearly everyone else looked into that direction. Tank "The Shredder" Evans found a new target for his mocking tongue: Cody Maverick with his Big Z necklace.

Naturally, everyone gathered around the fighting penguins. Cody, desperately trying to defend Big Z's memory, and Tank, pulling his usual trick: bullying the legend.

- "Z" is for "Zero"! – Tank jabbed Cody on the chest.

- YOU WILL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS BIG Z, **STANK**! – Cody in return kicked some sand on Tank's feet, putting emphasis on the nickname he jus blurted out.

_This kid is __**so**__ dead_, Tatsuhi thought.

_Yeah, you tell 'im, mate!_ Rory almost shouted out loud, but stopping himself just in time.

Then the chicken got in the picture who was… dressed like a girl?

- Hey, hey people, come on now! – he tried to separated the two penguins. – Smile on your brothe—

Tank's punch sent him flying at least two meters backwards. Tatsuhi immediately made a mental note about never getting in the way of Tank. Rory, on the other hand, was getting all too thrilled and was ready to jump into the fight he had nothing to do with. The very moment they jump at each other's throat is the moment he jumps on Tank…

Reggie Belafonte, the sea otter, organizer of the Surf Off, got in the picture, unbeknownst to him that he'd just prevented a scuffle.

- A little one-on-one surfing action between Tank Evans aaaaaand Jerry— – the otter had trouble with Cody's name.

- Cody Mavencourt! – Reggie finally blurted out after a little help from Mike who was struggling with a board. – And the one that rides the biggest wave… WINS!

So that was it. The little rockhopper against the pro emperor penguin. Tatsuhi didn't have to be a fortuneteller to guess the outcome of this one.

Wha—Wait a minute! What was that kid doing? Tatsuhi watched in horror as Cody, instead of diving under the wave… paddles over it? The wave collapsed only moments after he reached the top. The Japanese would have never believed there was a penguin more suicidal than Rory but turned out indeed there was. Something was very wrong with rockhopper penguins in general.

Apparently Cody said something very offensive. Rory could read on Tank's face that the emperor penguin will strangle Cody for that, whatever it was. Rory smiled. He didn't like Tank from the moment he saw him in a newspaper. Arrogant, aggressive sucker. That's what he was.

Another wave, this time it was a safe one. Both surfers got into position. And then… what was that kid doing again? Standing up on the middle of the board? Tatsuhi counted the seconds. 3… 2… 1… the board slipped out from under Cody's feet, and the rockhopper fell at least five meters, screaming his head off. Seriously, what did he expect? That he will be able to ride the wave like that?

Rory recoiled in surprise and looked at Tatsuhi as if he was asking "will he be alright?". Between the two penguins Chicken Joe was standing and covering his eyes in fear. Tatsuhi looked at Rory, seeing the puzzled look on the other's… eh, face? Beak?… and shrugged.

- What did you expect? – he whispered.

- Not this – murmured Rory, turning his head back to the water, where the foam was making Cody's orange surfboard dance.

Lani ran pass them and jumped into the water to save Cody who was struggling against the waves. Minutes later she managed to drag him out to the shore and tried her best to make the fainted rockhopper cough up the water.

The comment of Rob Machado, a pro talking to a camera in the background wasn't helping:

- That's what happens when you take on the Tank, right?

Rory and Tatsuhi watched the struggling. Rory simply froze to his spot, unable to move or speak, though his beak was moving. Tatsuhi tried to remember every detail so he will never forget that this is what happens if you piss off Tank.

Chicken Joe got in the picture again, he tried to help but said he hoped there was no blood, because just at the thought of it… he fainted.

- Somebody help the chicken – Lani looked at Rory and Tatsuhi.

The Japanese waited, but Rory didn't seem to even hear the sentence. He was hypnotized.

- BLEH, TASTES LIKE SH— – Tank's rude comment on the squid on a stick made Tatsuhi glance in his direction.

Then with a sigh he dragged Joe out of the way and laid him in a comfortable position. By the time he returned, Cody coughed up the water, fainted again, and Rory was still stuck to his spot, not moving an inch. Lani lifted the rockhopper to her back and left the place.

Tatsuhi poked Rory who snapped out of it and shook his head as if he was sleeping.

- What? – he asked.

- Thanks for helping – Tatsuhi said sarcastically. Guess what, Rory got the picture this time.

- Oh… ugh… sorry, I was just…

- Daydreaming.

- No! – Rory snapped desperately. – I mean, yes… I mean… the dude… reminded me of someone…

And with that he turned on his heels, grabbed his surfboard and retreated into the hut. Tatsuhi turned after him. Okay, this was getting annoyingly confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

**R&R please**

* * *

><p>Rory was awfully silent for the rest of the day and night. He sat down on his bed, occasionally pulled out a few stuff of his backpack –a didgeridoo, a shark-teeth necklace, a boomerang, a few wooden medals and so on– then packed them back and continued staring into nothing.<p>

In other days Tatsuhi would have been glad he finally had some silent time, but he knew Rory enough to know: this was not normal. Maybe the rockhopper was just tired. So Tatsuhi, after riding the waves a few more times, tried to start a conversation, knowing all too well it was a big mistake.

- How was the ocean?

- Fine – murmured Rory, playing with the boomerang, not really paying attention.

- Just fine?

- Yeah.

End of the conversation. Tatsuhi hissed to himself. It could have gone better. Let's try it from another direction.

- What's you problem? – he snapped.

- Nothing…

- Yeah, you… sssure act like that!

-… you need to know about – Rory finished his sentence softly, looking at the boomerang.

-… Want to… talk about it?

- No.

- Then how do you want… to get over it?

- With a good sleep. That always helps.

The end. Tatsuhi gave up, lied down on his bed, turned towards the wall and tried to sleep. He heard Rory doing the same.

Half an hour had passed and Tatsuhi was slowly drifting into sleep. Soft murmurs woke him up. He lifted his head to tell Rory to shut the hell up when he saw his companion. Rory was… crying. The rockhopper curled up into a ball in his sleep, was mumbling something, and small teardrops were running down on his cheeks, from under his crest.

Tatsuhi let out the heaviest sigh of history, got up and carefully walked there. He covered Rory with a blanket and wiped the tears off. The rockhopper didn't wake up. The Japanese returned to his bed, lied down and fell asleep almost immediately.

...

Rory was actually right. The sleep did help. The next morning he was hyperactive and cheerful again, continuing his aimless running up and down, giving Tatsuhi squids on sticks faster than lightning, surfing on every kind of waves (this time without the suicidal jumps) and finally, as the highlight of the day, he rode into a tube.

Surfing in the tube was the best. Everybody loved that, it was special and wonderful and the water and the lights made you think you were in a fairytale. Even though it only lasted for a few minutes, it felt like an eternity in a wonderland where problems didn't exist.

Tatsuhi noticed that Rory wasn't pulling those two suicidal tricks he showed yesterday, but much safer ones. Wow, the kid actually listened to him.

He saw the still fainted Chicken Joe, as two hatchlings built a sandcastle around him. The next minute he looked back at them, the chicken was gone.

Rory hit the shore and walked up to Tatsuhi, still under the influence of the tube.

- That was awesome! – the Australian threw his wings up in the air in excitement.

Tatsuhi nodded while smiling.

- And you were awesome too! – said a smooth, little bit gabbing voice from behind Rory who immediately froze, then slowly turned around.

Reggie Belafonte, the sea otter. The first think Rory wanted to do was to spit on him. He unintentionally started collecting his drool for that. Even though Reggie sponsored the Memorial Surf Off, he was a manipulating little freak. He reminded Rory of Him…

- Say, kid, don't you wanna make your dream come true? – the otter continued with the widest grin an otter could muster.

- My dream… - Rory said extremely slowly, swallowing the spittle. –… is to have a life. And I have one now. But thanks for the offer.

- And don't you wanna try out the life of fame?

- Heck no! – pure shock crossed Rory's face for a second.

If he gets famous…

- Come on, kid, there's no winning spirit in you!

- You are right.

Tatsuhi was watching the conversation closely. What's up with Rory? Other kids would agree in a minute. Not that he minded it… he himself knew Reggie cannot be trusted. Rory was doing the right thing trying to turn down the offer… but the fight was already lost.

- Hey, listen! – Reggie still didn't shut up. – How about a little pre-contest, huh? You and your friends on a little surf-action? To see who's the best…

Rory sighed. He knew he couldn't win this battle. But he also knew how to win the war. So he turned to the only thing he hated about himself. He made sure Tatsuhi couldn't see his face, then slowly reached up and brushed aside his crest, never breaking eye-contact with Reggie.

Indeed his eyes worked. Those light grey irises showed either emptiness or threat, other emotions couldn't appear in them. Still looking into the otter's eyes (who shut up in that very moment), he slowly answered, his voice barely above a whisper:

- Listen up, Reggie! I'll take part in your little game, but only this time – he hissed. – Once this pre-contest is over, you leave me alone, regardless of the outcome. Got that?

- Sure thing – Reggie managed a weak smile then ran off.

Rory quickly arranged back his crest, then turned to Tatsuhi.

- What that all about? – the Japanese asked.

- A little pre-contest—

- I got that! – Tatsuhi snapped. – You scare him. How?

- Let's just say, I have my own tricks, T – Rory smiled. – Would you like to take part?

- No.

- Pretty please? – Rory would have pulled the begging-puppy-look, had his eyes been actually visible.

Tatsuhi sighed. There were battles you just couldn't win. For example against Reggie… or Rory right now. He nodded slowly, knowing that he is probably going to regret this.

Rory let out a happy squeak and ran off to get others too. In the end he ended up with the crazy Brazilian shark-wrestler, Renato Mendes, and three more emperor penguins from Pen Gu. The little group headed towards Reggie to announce they are ready. But they had to wait till the next day for the stage to be ready. Until then… well, the group got to know each other more closely. Tatsuhi realized in the first minute that the stories about Brazilian surfer's craziness weren't exaggerations.

Rory practiced all day long, he wanted to make sure he would win this one. In the night he almost fainted into the bed, exhausted from happiness and training. That night he didn't have nightmarish memories to haunt him.


	6. Chapter 6

**R&R please!**

* * *

><p>The next day came and so did the pre-contest.<p>

Tatsuhi had to admit, Rory was a worthy opponent on the wave. Stubborn and persistent, not giving up till the wave was his. Though the Japanese was going easy on him, mainly because his board, the ZX-19 was hidden in a black and light brown "cocoon" of sorts. He only wanted to reveal the true beauty, his ultimate weapon on the day of the contest.

Rory fought like a lion, tried to take the wave from Tatsuhi, who smirked and blocked every attempt of his. Surfing on this cocoon wasn't anything like his real surfboard but he still could move fast enough. Though the Australian was giving him a hard time.

After almost five minutes of never-ending fight, Rory finally tricked Tatsuhi. The Australian rode higher on the wave, acting like he wanted to pass above Tatsuhi. The Japanese immediately got in his way, but by the time he could turn, Rory made a near 90-degree turn and sped away at the bottom of the wave, letting out a victory cry.

He then aimed for the top, jumped up high… and did the most hair-rising trick Tatsuhi had ever seen. While in the air, Rory crouched down, turned upside down, grabbed the sides of the board and started spinning horizontally like the rotor of a helicopter. He managed to complete quiet a few turns before taking up normal position and landing on the water.

Loud cheering from the shore. Tatsuhi smiled and clapped, admitting the Australian's victory. Even the other four competitors stopped fighting each other way behind and watched in awe. Rory grinned widely, let out a victory cry once more and the bunch left the wave before it could collapse on them.

On the shore the stage (originally built for the contest only) waited for the competitors. A whale with new visitors, mainly spectators, had just arrived. Rory and Tatsuhi was standing next to each other on the stage, behind their backs were their boards.

Tatsuhi made that ultimate mistake of bowing to thank the crowd for the cheering. Rory saw his opportunity, grabbed his neck so he couldn't escape and gave him a noogie.

- YOU ROCK, T! – he shouted over the clapping and cheering, grinning widely.

Tatsuhi rubbed his aching head, but returned the smile. Watching Rory this happy somehow lightened up his mood. The kid had a strong influence on his surroundings.

Once they got down from the stage, the two… friends walked up to the Shark Bar, a bar built inside the skull of a giant (probably ancient) shark.

- That race was awesome! – Rory cheered as he drank a pineapple-peach juice. – You're seriously a pro, T!

- You were great too – Tatsuhi nodded, slurping coconut milk.

- Nah, I was just lucky—

- That wasn't luck, Rory – Tatsuhi shook his head. – That was… serious tactics. You were testing me skills, and found the weak spot. I suggest… you do that on the Surf Off too.

Rory smiled at the compliment.

The two finished their drinks and headed back to ride a few more waves. They fought their way through the crowd to get their boards.

Rory eagerly lifted the Aussie Blast and turned to Tatsuhi.

- A race till the water, T? – he asked mischievously.

Tatsuhi was about to answer, turning down the offer, when a shout rang through the beach, emitting from the crowd:

- Master Rory! Little master, wait up!

The Aussie Blast hit the sand.

...

Rory was running in the jungle, dodging branches and vines, trying to put as much distance between himself and the owner of the voice as he could. He jumped over trunks and puddles, falling over when he landed but immediately got to his feet again.

Upon arriving to a clearing his tiredness ordered him to stop. He leaned against a tree, panting hard, trying to think straight. He started hitting the trunk in desperation.

_IDIOT! YOU KNEW THIS COULD HAPPEN!_ his mind screamed at him. _YOU KNEW IT!_

Yes, he did. Deep down his mind protested against the idea, but he didn't listen to it. Of course, this Memorial Surf Off was always live on the television. Anybody could see him. Even He.

Rory let himself sank down into sitting position. He no longer had the power to hurt himself. His past had caught up with him.

With loud rustling another penguin fought its way to the clearing. It was a rockhopper with normal-looking yellow crest. He was 21 years older than Rory, yet he was smaller. Peter Dounty, the oldest and most loyal menial of the Nubbins Family, mainly the Old Guy.

The rockhopper stopped a few meters away from the panting Rory and carefully examined him. He was looking for two special characteristics: the traditional Australian pattern on his sides, and the grey eyes.

The pattern matched. The eyes… ?

- Master Rory? – Peter asked carefully.

Rory gave up. There was no escape. He brushed his crest aside, revealing his cold eyes.

- IT'S REALLY YOU! – Peter shouted happily after a moment of dead silence. – IT'S MIRACLE! GOD HAS HEARD OUR PRAYERS! – and he started dancing around. – The Little master has returned from the dead!

Rory bowed his head. That was it. The end.

- Your Father was right when he saw you on TV! Oh God, he will be so happy to see you again! – Peter laughed, throwing his wings up in the air.

Something flashed up in the grey irises: determination. Rory liked the old menial, he really did. Peter was the only one (not counting his mother) who always listened to him, always had time for the little hatchling no matter what tasks awaited.

Yes, his past had caught up with him and there was no escape. This left only one option: fight. He won't go down this easily.

With newly found energy he sprung to his legs and jumped at Peter to pin him down. The menial squeaked in surprise and fear, tried to break free, but Rory was much stronger than him. He found himself lying on the ground on his belly, Rory sitting on him, pinning his head and wings down.

- YOU WILL TELL IT TO NO ONE! – Rory shouted. – Understood?

- W-what? – Peter hiccupped. What has gotten into his Little master?

- Understood? – Rory repeated.

- Bu-but…

- No buts! It's an order, not a request!

- What about your dear father, Little master? – Peter tried to reason. – His broken heart will finally be mended!

- And mine will be broken to pieces forever! – Rory snapped, but loosing his firm grip a little. – If you really respect me, or like me just a little bit, you will tell it to no one! Especially to my f… – he struggled to say the word. –… father!

- But why, Master? – Peter almost cried. – He loves you! He had mourned for over two years after your disappearance and is still broken by it!

Rory felt his power leaving him again. He let Peter go, stood up and wobbled back to the tree just to sit down. He let out a loud sob.

- I know – he whispered. – I know. But I also know his true face. I… I can't go back, Peter! I won't survive there! I will go mad there, don't you get it? There was a reason I left!

Peter sat up and crawled closer to his Little master who curled up in a ball.

- Little master, tell me then – he said calmly.

- You mean tell **us** – another penguin got in the picture: Tatsuhi.

Neither of them heard him coming. That was because the Japanese could move like a shadow if necessary. He followed the shouting Peter into the jungle to finally get his answers.

Rory slowly looked at him. Sadness and shock were written all over his face but his finally visible eyes were empty. Tatsuhi didn't want to admit, but those eyes did scared him a little. He suddenly understood why Rory hid them.

The Australian covered his face with his wings.

- I'm doomed – he moaned. – There goes my life.

Tatsuhi sat down next to Peter and the two looked at each other.

- If you just told us what… going on with you… – the Japanese started.

- Nothing! – Rory snapped.

- You freeze to you spot when see Cody fainted! – Tatsuhi shouted. – You cry in you dream! You run away from an old friend of yours AND try hide in the jungle! AND YOU TELLING ME THERE NOTHING WRONG WITH YOU?

Rory winced at the shouting. Tatsuhi immediately lowered his voice.

- Tell what is happening to you… so we can help. And that's order, not a… request.

- Please, Little master! – Peter added with pleading eyes.

Rory shook his head slowly, still looking at the ground.

- You wouldn't understand – he mumbles.

- Then tell us from beginning… - Tatsuhi said, his eyes cold and demanding. – We will try our best understand you.

Rory gulped. He trusted Tatsuhi when the king penguin told him about tricks, he trusted him when he suggested he should use that testing tactic during the Surf Off. Why couldn't he trust the Japanese now? And Peter? When he was little, they shared a lot of small secrets like the one when Rory broke a plate and not telling it to his father. Why couldn't he trust him now either?

He had to take the risk. These two were his friends, dang it! And friends are there for listening. He had to trust them.

Rory forced himself to open his beak and start the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**R&R please!**

* * *

><p>- It all started with Mum – Rory said in a shaky voice. – Not the way that she laid my egg… okay, that way too… but when I was small. Mum… Amelia… was a woman with a golden heart towards anybody who needed it, while… James, my fa-father was and still is a two-faced freak. Our family is among the richest farmers in Australia, with probably the biggest lordship. While James showed his lovely-dovey, caring side towards his family, he wrecked others' lives.<p>

Tatsuhi raised his eyebrow. _Lovely business-penguin_, he thought.

- He tricked farming families into a joint undertaking then set a trap that ruined his "partners" so he could buy their lands after that – Rory's voice was almost dripping with venom. – This was his way of improving. Of course at that time I didn't understand or know it at all. I was 5 or 6, how could I?

Peter's green eyes widened. Tatsuhi guessed James was really good at keeping his business to himself only.

- Mum tried her best to make James abandon this method, but he was stubborn and said it was the only working way. The ruined families tried to sue him but his traps were so complicated that there was never any trace or clue that would have proven their statement. James always managed to set it as if it was an accident. Mum desperately tried to prevent more families from total breakdown but she never succeeded truly… - Rory paused for a moment before he could continue. – That's when she fell ill. At first she was an outpatient… The doctors diagnosed the sickness, but I knew she was ill because of her desperation.

Peter nodded sadly. Neither he nor Rory couldn't recall the sickness, as the doctors shared this information only with James and Amelia.

- Mum… somehow knew she was going to die so she decided to take matters into her own wings while she had time – Rory continued. – She thought that if she couldn't change James, she could change me, the heir of the lordship. I am an only child so it was just obvious. She told me everything James was doing in a way a 6-year-old could understand. I remember once she hid me in a cupboard in the saloon where James and one of the ruined families had a meeting. It was a widow… with five children whose land was taken away by James. The widow begged him for help even though she knew he was the responsible for their breakdown. James, of course, refused…

- Yes – Peter said. – I remember that day! Master told me they were only business partners.

- So he is good lying too – Tatsuhi growled.

Rory nodded:

- I saw it with my own eyes and I understood the important parts. I saw his true face: a backstabbing freak. And… it scared me. I could no longer trust him and his smile. Mum made me promise I would never be like him. She was very sad she had to show me this, but she knew after her death there would be no one who could do the same. It was a sacrifice we had to make.

- Then she became an in patient… – Peter murmured. –… and was tied to the sick bed for the rest of her life…

Rory's throat tightened but he managed to continue.

- I spent all of my free time with her. I read books for her and made little, lame dolls… anything that made her smile. At her last night she was so weak she couldn't even lift her wing up. She begged me to forgive her for showing me James' true face and ruining that mirage I saw around him. The next morning, precisely on my 7th birthday… she died.

Rory wiped off his tears.

- And that was it – he sobbed. – James loved her as much as he loved me, so he was devastated. So was I. I felt like I was locked up in a room with a snake. Only Peter could lighten up my mood a little. As I grew older, I understood more and more of James' tricks. I had to understand them, to know how to avoid them when I get in charge… but soon I was fed up, angry and tired of it. Imagine what James was doing if he could make a 9-year-old disgusted!

- That's why you left… - Peter whispered.

- Yes – Rory nodded. – Mainly that was the reason. I couldn't take it anymore. And also I saw another way of life… Once he went down to the village next to shore with me and I saw other children playing around freely… surfing on smaller waves. And I fell in love with it. It was… so different from the one at home. No strict proprieties, no loneliness, no overcomplicated rules… Surfing meant freedom for me, and it still does. I feel like a hawk when I'm on the waves.

Tatsuhi smiled softly. Surfing did meant freedom to him too.

- I can do whatever I want there, defying gravity, everything! – Rory sighed. – I loved it, but James didn't let me practice it freely. I hardly had time for it. You know, school stuff… My home teacher was a witch I swear…

- Ugh, I hated her – Peter growled. – Always told me how to do things…

- But at least she taught me well. I'm grateful for that – Rory admitted. – But soon I felt I would go crazy if I couldn't escape somehow. So I came up with a plan…

- That trip…? – Peter's eyes widened.

-… was my idea entirely – Rory finished with a nod. – I took advantage out of James' love the same way he did with his partners. This was the one and only time I ever broke my promise to Mum, but it was a matter of sanity or insanity. He happily took me and Peter to near a river. Of course crocodiles lived there but we kept a safe distance. I waited for the right moment then disappeared as fast as I could. I left a few clues that would lead the cops to the river, but I wasn't that idiot to get close to those 8-meter-long crocks.

Tatsuhi's and Peter's mouths hung open.

- In the times of need I can be very creative – Rory shrugged. – I managed to get to the village without being killed by something in the forest where I found my old nanny, Kate who took care of me when I was a hatchling. So I went to her, told her everything, and after she saw I had nowhere else to go, she adopted me and I lived there for 5 years, learnt the life in the village, how to take care of myself, all these stuff. I made friends with other kids, my best friend was Eric, and I finally had time to learn surfing too with the others. After 5 years I was earning my own money by fishing and selling it on the market with the help of a good friend, Berta. I became independent, didn't want to be a pest to Kate, and moved to a small cottage with Eric as my roommate.

- And didn't you… miss us? – Peter asked carefully.

- I didn't miss neither James nor my old life, but I sure missed you – Rory smiled weakly. – But I couldn't go back. At least not officially…

- What do you mean, Little master?

- Last year I decided to pay a little visit to James' office to know him better – Rory kept his gaze on the ground. – At night I got in through the window and started to look for old records of his business.

- Yes, I remember now! – Peter said. – That strange "robbery". They broke in, left a mess, but nothing was stolen.

- That would be me – Rory nodded. – I had to know more about James' business, I just had to. So I searched everywhere. And I found his journal. It was a very thick notebook and inside it there was the list of almost all of the partners he ever had. He wrote down their names, address, telephone number, the date the relationship started and the size of their lands. Next to most of the names he wrote "GET IT" to remind himself who was his victim. I found the widow with the five children among others. He had ruined dozens of families. At the end of the list there was a partner he only started business a few weeks ago, but planned to get their farm too. I knew his method took months to ruin somebody completely, so I memorized the address and left the place. The first thing in the morning for me was to write an anonymous letter to said family and try to warn them about James.

- Oh, yeah – Peter mumbled. – A family seceded from a joint undertaking one day, and… Master was furious.

- Then they had listened to my letter – Rory sighed. – At least I managed to save one family from him.

Tatsuhi cocked his head to one side.

- That's the story – Rory finished. – I know I've done things I shouldn't have, but I was either desperate or idiot or… I guess, both – he looked at Peter. – Can you understand now? I can't go back. Not after 10 years of this… real life. I can't leave it. I am finally truly happy…

Peter held back a sob and rubbed his eyes.

- Little master – he said, barely above a whisper. – I've missed you so much. I was thinking of you everyday. Everyone thought you were dead… But if this is what you wish, I cannot disobey to my master…

Rory smiled sadly then looked at the ground again.

- I… just don't know what to do now… - he said softly. – James saw me on TV and recognized me…

- I will tell him it was a misunderstanding – Peter suggested.

- Yes… but what if he accidently sees me one day? – The Australian's voice was shaking. – How can I tell him to forget me forever?

Tatsuhi thought for a moment.

- You cannot hide forever– he said then. – You must meet him and tell him yourself!

Rory looked at him.

- This the only option – the Japanese shrugged.

- I… I… don't have… the guts… - Rory stammered.

- Oh, sorry, I thought me ears failed for a minute – Tatsuhi rubbed the sides of his head. – You not dare? The surfer who do the most hair-rising and suicidal tricks without hesitation… don't **dare** to say few sentences to his father?

Rory shut his beak. He knew arguing with Tatsuhi wasn't the best idea. Peter glanced at the Japanese then back at his master.

- He does have a point, Little master – he said carefully.

Rory inhaled deeply.

- If you settle score with your father, you no longer need to hide from him – Tatsuhi continued. – You will make peace with yourself too.

Rory lunged at them and hugged them tightly.

- Thank you – he sobbed, burying his face into the shoulders of the two surprised penguins. – You two are great friends!

Tatsuhi blinked a few times in confusion, then slowly returned the hug, throwing one wing around the rockhopper's back. Peter did the same. The Japanese smiled widely as he patted Rory's back.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Rory :(<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**R&R please!**

* * *

><p>The day of the Big Z Memorial Surf Off had arrived and so did the excitement.<p>

Rory was eagerly waxing the Aussie Blast. Only one hour separated them from the contest. Giant clouds darkened the daylight, the wind was blowing, the ocean was furious and giant waves attacked the shore but none of these things mattered to the brave surfers.

The unpleasant voice of the horn made him jump in excitement. He grabbed his board and ran out of his hut. In the way he saw the long lost Chicken Joe and Cody Maverick. The competitors, all the 23 slowly got into two rows, with Rory and Tatsuhi in the first one.

- I expect you be challenge to me – Tatsuhi smirked at him.

Rory stared at his friend's surfboard.

- You… where did you get this, T? – he asked in awe.

- It was inside other – Tatsuhi patted his board. – I kept it as a… surprise.

The Japanese's board, the real ZX-19 was a true beauty. It had the shape of a shark of some sort, the end of it was way more narrow then the nose. The fins were awfully large, and resembled two knives. It was black, in the middle of the deck a red line ran with Japanese letters on it. No doubt about it: the ZX-19 was fast and easy to turn with.

- Do think you can still beat me? – Tatsuhi chuckled.

- We shall see! – Rory smiled confidently.

He stroked the Aussie Blast.

_Ready to dance, honey?_ he asked his board. It was like a friend to him.

Meanwhile Tank and Cody had a conversation too, not far from them, probably about nothing pleasant.

The horn blew. Rory launched himself like a rocket, the energy building up in him finally had a way to get out. This was it.

The ocean was extremely dark and wavering, it was hard to move forward. Rory paddled with such force he made a small jump on the top of every bigger wave. Tatsuhi was not far from him.

A wave towered over them. Rory watched as 5 surfers decided to ride it. He smirked and dived under it. Turned out he made the good decision: the wave turned into a tube then collapsed, dragging the 5 surfers with it.

He surfaced and gasped for air. Okay, maybe he dived a little bit too deep, but he just wanted to make sure the wave won't reach him.

Tatsuhi was examining the ocean when Rory appeared not too far from him. The Japanese knew the kid wasn't that stupid to ride the first wave.

A massive swell appeared. And that kid, Cody was aiming for it. Rory paddled next to Tatsuhi and together they watched carefully. Tatsuhi was sure the small rockhopper would wipe out again… but the kid learnt from his last mistake. It was a simple yet elegant first ride.

- YO MATE, THAT'S IT! – Rory howled while clapping loudly.

His ecstasy affected the calmly watching Tatsuhi and he started to cheer for Cody too…

Salt water was splashed on them, shutting their beaks. Tatsuhi, while shaking the water out of his eyes, saw that Tank Evans somehow got next to them and didn't like at all that they were happy for the rockhopper.

Rory spat out the water and muttered something so dirty Tatsuhi glanced at him. Thanks God Tank didn't hear it. The Japanese was sure the emperor penguin would have strangled Rory on the spot. He quickly kicked Rory's board underwater, shutting him up before the Australian could pour another round of swearing on Tank, probably signing his death warrant along the way.

They paddled out of the water for a short break.

- Idiot Tasmanian devil! – Rory growled while waxing his board. – I swear a moa had more brain than he does!

Tatsuhi, who was sitting next to his raging friend, paused for a moment. Tasmanian devil… he didn't know much about those things except that they were black, small, unpleasant mammals. And Moas were… giant ostrich-like birds that were extinct. He swore the next time he meets Rory (if that ever happens) he will take a dictionary with himself.

- Calm down! – he waved his wing, finishing the waxing. – You won't achieve anything with this.

- Yeah I know – Rory murmured.

Ever since he'd promised he would settle things with his father, he was tensed a little all the time. Tatsuhi sighed.

- Concentrate on trying beating me instead – he joked.

- You got it, T! – Rory laughed, as the horn was blown again.

By the end of that round only 14 surfers remained. Rory and Tatsuhi were miles away from each other on the wave, the Japanese was busy predicting the nearby Tank's moves and doing tricks that won't get him in the way of the champion. Because of this wariness he didn't get many points, but at least he survived the ride next to Evans.

Rory had a hard time too. He was nowhere near Tank but a few other surfers got in the way. Most of the time he had only moments to avoid them. The lack of space prevented him from showing any of his hair-rising tricks.

Two more rounds passed with breaks in between, and the semi final came. Tatsuhi looked over the row. Himself, Rory, Cody, Chicken Joe (SERIOUSLY?) and Tank.

Rory was more than happy. He could have never guessed he would make it this far.

...

Competing against your friend is fun… until it gets serious.

But Rory wasn't there to win at any cost, so he was just enjoying himself.

Cody made a miraculous comeback with a new board. He was steady and full of energy, he did want to win the contest. Chicken Joe was… Chicken Joe. Tank Evans with the usual showing off. Tatsuhi with his elegance. So what was left for him? The dare-devil's character.

With Joe falling waaaay behind, doing nothing but relaxing on his board, and Cody and Tank battling with each other silently, Rory had few time to do simple tricks (like Cross, Racker and Switch) before he caught up with Tatsuhi.

And so the most epic battle started between the two. Tatsuhi said the truth: he had been a big challenge on that other board, but now he seemed unbeatable. He easily blocked the Australian's every attempt for taking over, seemingly without any effort. Rory pursed his beak. The ZX-19 was very sensitive to every movement and turned to the slightest weight-shifting. This made it extremely fast and easy to maneuver… but also kind of unstable. If he just somehow could take advantage out of it! He knew he couldn't pull the same trick from yesterday. Tatsuhi had learnt from it.

Rory tried to think of something. He had to pull a trick the Japanese wasn't expecting or being able to block it. But he didn't stand a chance against that board on the water. So that left the air… and one more place…

The Australian decided that now or never. He started to slalom, trying to trick Tatsuhi into riding lower on the wave. The Japanese eyed him suspiciously but after a few seconds he descended a little. Now was his chance!

Rory was nowhere near as good in turning as Tatsuhi but he was better in something: balancing **with **the board. With all of his power he made a 90-degree turn, aimed for the top, but before he could jump he lifted the nose of his board to slow himself down. This way he nearly stopped on the very top of the wave.

Now for the balancing part. He quickly shifted his weight to prevent himself from sliding down on either side and let himself go with the flow.

Tatsuhi watched in awe. That kid knew something. He couldn't reach him up there, he could just stand there and watch as the Australian slowly passed by. He smiled widely and clapped.

- Nice trick – he shouted over the rumbling of the wave.

Rory smiled at him, but he was concentrating on not losing his balance. After a few seconds he let himself slide down to the bottom, this time he was leading the way. He inhaled deeply to let out a victory cry when he heard Tatsuhi shouting something.

Time slowed down. He turned back and watched as Tatsuhi jump up, pulling his board with him, making a freestyle turn in the air before landing at the bottom. It was an emergency maneuver to get out of the way of…

Rory felt as a massive brown board, the Reggie Special rams into his more fragile Aussie Blast. The board shook and slipped out from under him. He managed to at least jump up a little, when a wing smashed into his belly and sent him flying backwards.

Tank ran over him.

Rory didn't make a sound during his wipeout. He tightly shut his beak, preventing himself from screaming, from showing Tank his fear.

_I will get you for this_, he thought as the wave collapsed onto him.

The last thing he saw was Tatsuhi's desperate face.

* * *

><p><strong>Tank is an a-hole.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Tatsuhi watched as Rory was swallowed up by the white foam at the end of the wave. The rockhopper was probably already at the top, moments away from being thrown away by the massive force. He snapped his head to Tank's direction.

- Eat my surf, sucker! – the champion shouted after Rory, before speeding off.

Tatsuhi felt a strong urge to catch up with the emperor penguin and kick him in the belly but he knew it would be suicide even on land.

He made a decision. With a bold hairpin bend he left the wave and steered backwards to the end of the wave, not giving a crap about the blowing horn saying he was disqualified. When the white, foamy end of the wave passed by him, he stopped on the calm surface and looked around.

He saw Lani jumping into the water from the shore, swimming in his direction. He couldn't spot out Rory.

With a shrug Tatsuhi decided it was **his** turn to try to commit suicide and jumped into the water. He knew all too well that if a wave passed over him, he could say good bye to his board and maybe to his life too. But there was no time to think about these things. Rory hadn't surfaced yet and that meant big trouble.

The water was dark and Tatsuhi could hardly see anything. Then he spotted out a movement from the corner of his eye. He turned there to see Rory struggling in the grip of some kind of sea weed. The rockhopper's right leg enmeshed with the green "tentacles" and couldn't break free. It was a miracle he hadn't fainted yet after his wipeout.

Tatsuhi quickly got there and he grabbed the weed, gesturing Rory to stop squirming. The rockhopper's oxygen wasn't lasting for long. Tatsuhi ripped the weed apart with such force no one would have given him and he hugged the half-fainted Rory. His lungs were burning. He started swimming upwards.

The two penguins' heads burst out of the water in the very moment Tatsuhi felt he could no longer hang in there. The ocean was still calm and his board was not far away. He pulled Rory there and the two panting surfers laid their heads on the ZX-19 that now was an island of peace.

Rory's wheezing was loud and desperate but at least he was alive. Tatsuhi managed a weak smile.

- You… you saved me! – Rory panted happily once his breathing calmed down a little.

- Yeah, I did – Tatsuhi nodded.

Rory lunged at him, and gave him a noogie. Where did he get the energy for that?

- I'm in your debt, T! – the Australian would have shouted had he had enough oxygen for that.

Tatsuhi rubbed his aching head with a grimace. He will be lucky if he survives the contest with unbroken skull.

Lani reached them.

- Are you two alright? – she asked worriedly.

- Yeah – the two said in unison.

They looked at each other in surprise then burst out in laughing. Lani let out a faint sigh as she calmed down.

The three penguins headed for the shore where the Aussie Blast was waiting for his owner on the sand. Rory wobbled out with the help of Tatsuhi. The rockhopper **was** heavy. Tatsuhi almost laughed out loud. There goes his promise.

After collecting the Aussie Blast the two friends fell into the background, Rory lying down on the sand. He was lucky he survived that wipeout.

The finals started. And so did the row of unbelievable happenings.

First of all Tank wiped out while blocking Cody's way. Then Cody and Chicken Joe got 27 points for their tricks while Tank had 0. And the last wave came.

Cody almost rode into the tube (that would have meant a hell lot of points), but Tank attacked Joe. So the small rockhopper went to the rescue, saving the chicken but pissing off Tank so hard the emperor penguin pushed him out of bounds… straight into the dreaded Boneyards.

Rory's and Tatsuhi's lower beaks dropped as they saw pieces of a surfboard flying up from the bottom of a giant black cliff, moments before the huge wave collapsed.

Lani came, grabbed her board and sped off to save the two penguins… if they were still alive, of course.

-… You think…? – Rory asked, not daring to finish the sentence.

Tatsuhi slowly shook his head.

- I don't know. It looked like it.

Rory gulped and got to his feet. Two more giant waves bombarded the Boneyards before the ocean finally calmed down.

Lani pulled out the fainted Tank, her eyes glued to the dark cliffs. Cody was nowhere to be found.

The kid's board hit the shore. Rory and Tatsuhi ran there to stand it up.

- Don't touch it! Don't touch that! – Reggie tossed them aside.

But before Rory could raise his wing to punch the otter in the face, Reggie bowed his head.

- This is a reminder of the young surfer who gave his life for a sport he loved – the mammal sobbed.

Rory immediately bowed his head.

Everyone gathered around the board.

- Young Joey MacEnroe was a beacon for a new generation – Reggie continued, failing at the name again. – May he rest in peace.

Tatsuhi glanced at Rory. Could those grey eyes show sadness? Nobody knew. But it was clear on Rory's face.

- I was starting to like him – he muttered so softly, even Tatsuhi could hardly catch it.

- So, what am I bid for the board? Who'll give me 30? 30, come on – Reggie's sudden and instant change of topic, the eagerness he showed made Rory jump.

The Australian almost lunged at the otter, but Tatsuhi held his wing firmly, his eyes warning the rockhopper of knowing his place.

- DON'T TOUCH HIS STUFF, MAN! – an old yet powerful voice rang from behind Reggie.

Before the otter could react, someone snatched the board away. Rory's lower beak dropped as he jabbed Tatsuhi on the ribs to make him look up.

Loud gasps emitted from the crowd. Tatsuhi's usually slit eyes widened. Rory forgot to breathe for a moment.

The long lost Big Z (though older and fatter) was standing in front of them.

- Hey, everyone! – he greeted them, a little bit embarrassed.

Someone shouted his name from the crowd. Big Z nodded then looked behind them:

- Skank, what's happening, man? Got a little sand in your egg sac there, fella!

Rory turned around and saw the most priceless face in history.

Two old ladies, Zeke's girlfriends bombarded him with questions.

- Oh, you know… - the old penguin muttered. –… I got lost for a little while… But that kid there, Cody… – he moved out of the way, revealing the small rockhopper with the disappeared shrine board under his wing. –… he pointed the way back.

Okay, this was too much. Rory had to remind himself to breathe because he was so awestruck he even forgot to do that.

The crowd gathered around Big Z. Tatsuhi was so amazed he couldn't say a word, just shared a look with Rory and in that look there was every unspoken word they had for Z and each other.

Reggie of course wasn't about to give up but after Zeke shut him up, everyone forgot about the otter. The crowd followed him into the jungle, to the northern beach. Rory was coming too but not before he gave the signal to his… partners in crime.

Tatsuhi looked over his shoulder and froze to his spot. Tank was screaming like a girl, holding the trophy that wasn't even his, surrounded by a swarm of chirping hatchlings.

- Your face is priceless, mate – Rory smirked as he got next to him, admiring the scene.

- You… did this? – Tatsuhi looked at him.

- Organized it, more likely – the Australian said proudly. – Encouraged the kids to do it.

- But… when?

- During the finals. Guessed he would win, but he has the trophy anyway.

Tatsuhi remembered. Rory did insist bringing drinks so he could disappear. The Japanese looked at the kids as they threw the trophy around, and he burst out in laughing.

The two friends, roaring with laughter, followed the crowd to the beautiful northern beach. By the time they got there the sun was going down and the dark clouds disappeared. The orange light made everything even more astonishing.

Z gave his old boards to those who needed them and soon almost the whole island was in the water. Chicken Joe had a bath with his new friends, the Penguans in a cauldron. Rory surfed with Kelly Slaters, the other pro besides Rob then joined to Tatsuhi on another wave.

The two friends rode into a tube and to the land of fairytales also.


	10. Chapter 10

He had a beacon before him even though it was dark in the forest. He had a role model who showed him to face with the past: Big Z. And if the legend could do it, so could he.

Now that he thought about it, their stories were awfully similar. Both of them played their death to escape from their formal lives. Neither of them succeeded. They were forced to face their past by friends who wanted the best for them.

He climbed over the familiar, tall stone fence that separated the villa from the forest. Like a shadow he sleeked from bush to bush.

The villa was a two-storey white building with big windows. It was beautiful. He crawled to a window on the ground floor and pulled out an extremely thin and sharp knife from the backpack on his back. Let's see if James Nubbins had had an alarm installed into his office after last time.

He slid the blade of the knife in between the window frame and the left jamb and started to move it up and down. A soft click was heard. He repeated it in the bottom then climbed up to the windowsill and he opened the upper lock too. Man, James could have at least changed the window's locks.

He gently pushed the glass and it opened without a sound. He climbed in and closed it. The office was just the way he remembered it: long, rectangle shaped room with a door on the right side, a desk with two comfortable chairs just before the window, a crystal chandelier, a thick rug, two sofas around a small side table and 3 giant bookcases by the left wall, all of them had drawers on the lower parts.

He calmly walked around, turned the light on, and pulled out James' journal from one of the drawers and went back to the desk. He looked at the ceiling. The master bedroom was just above the office.

He pulled out two small clay vases. He didn't plan to cause any harm to the household. He lifted the first one and hurled it at the ceiling. The poor vase was crashed to pieces with a loud crash. He waited a minute before smashing the other on the floor. Then, as if nothing has happened, he calmly walked up to the chair, placed himself comfortably on it, leaned back against the wide back rest, opened the journal and turned towards the window.

...

James woke up to a loud crash. And it was coming from his office! He jumped out of the bed and ran out of the bedroom. He heard another crash from the same place. He bolted through a short corridor that was filled with mirrors.

He was a rockhopper with average height, bright orange beak and a long, proud, awfully yellow crest. His pattern wasn't complicated at all: one white spot on each side of his neck.

He dashed downstairs but stopped at the office's door. The robber might be dangerous. He carefully opened the door and peeped through the crack. No one. He opened it a little more. Still nobody. He finally opened it wide and stepped in. Still nothing, except the brown fragments all over the floor and his chair facing with the window.

He took a few more steps. What was going on here?

- Oh my, so unfortunate! – the unknown voice made him jump. – Looks like last year the McBrin family left the business. I believe you have lost quiet a bunch of money.

- Who's that? – James snarled at the chair. – Show yourself!

- Now, now, be patient, please – the voice said. – I see you still managed to get the farms of three other families after that. And this one? Oh poor, Johnson, he won't even know what have hit him.

- What are you talking about?

- Your business, of course! What else?

- Get out of my office or I will call the police! – James growled.

- Call the police? Seriously? – the voice was mocking him. – You would do such a thing to me? I didn't steal anything nor did I destroy anything. Those fragments are from two vases I brought along the way…

- YOU DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! – James shouted. – Show yourself, creep!

- Creep? – the voice turned cold. – So this is what I am to you? A creep? Do you even remember me… Dad?

And the chair slowly turned around. At first James didn't know where to put the stranger, but then… That pattern, those grey eyes, that yellow crest (now brushed aside)…

- Rory? – he whispered, eyes widening, wings shaking. – Son, is that you?

- Have a seat, Dad – Rory said calmly. – Because now we will have a nice long talk.

James slowly sat down, never breaking eye contact with Rory.

- Is that really you? – he asked. – Or am I seeing a ghost?

- Let's say I'm a… semi-ghost – Rory leaned back, the journal still in his wings. – We owe each other an explanation. Me, because I ran away and you… for these – he dropped the notebook onto the desk.

James looked at the journal, then at his son again.

- Dad, I… - Rory sighed as he leaned forward, wings and eyes on the desk. – You need to know this: I ran away from you because I was going mad here…

- Why? You had everything—

- Except friends… and surfing. And sincerity– Rory interrupted. – You didn't let me practice surfing—

- Because it is a dangerous sport! – James said firmly.

- Yes, I know. But it is also the way we penguins fly – Rory answered softly. – And I loved that feeling. You would have loved it too. But it wasn't the main reason, of course. I loved you Dad, but this… – he poked the journal as it was a dead rat. –… this scared me. Showed me your other side. Dad, what you are doing is horrible!

- This is the way a farmer can improve – James' voice was hard and unquestionable. – This is our way, son—

- I get it! – Rory snapped but fell silent right after that. – I am not here to change you, Dad. Mum tried… and she failed…

- She showed it to you, didn't she? – James cocked his head to one side. – You were always just like her.

- Say good things or say nothing about a dead! – Rory waved.

- I wasn't saying bad things about her – James pointed out. – I was stating facts.

- The point is… – Rory continued. –… She did show me all your deeds. And it scared me. Dad, you are treating other families as puppets! Objects! Like they don't have dreams and lives like you do.

- Son, business is about cruelty – James shook his head. – If they were foolish enough to march right into a trap then so be it.

- But those traps are not there originally! You set them up.

- Yes, so?

- Dad, how many lives do you want to ruin? – Rory asked desperately. – You ruined Mum's, wasn't it enough?

- I did not ruin hers – James' eyes were like blades.

- You did! – Rory snapped. – You just didn't notice it. Dad, Mum died because she was so desperate to help those families out, to stop you from wrecking more! She fell ill because of your stubbornness and she raised me against you out of fear that I would be the same.

- What are you saying? – James hissed. – You dare to say **I** killed Amelia?

- No. Your **ways** had killed her! – Rory growled then leaned back. – But as I said, I won't try to change you. I just came to tell you I am fine and have my own life. And I won't come back.

James stayed silent.

- Dad, I am finally truly happy! – Rory continued. – Do you have any idea what life is like out there? Let me tell you: it's hard, but it's also full of happiness and craziness. Things I could never experience here! True freedom lies over those fences, Dad. I have my own job, I live easily and I spend my time with friends… I met new buddies during the Big Z Memorial Surf Off! Life is an adventure, you see. And I'm enjoying every moment of it!

-… Yet – James said simply.

Rory paused.

- You will see – the old rockhopper leaned back on the chair. – Don't want to come back here? Fine by me. But remember your old life when hardships will come.

- I know they exist, Dad – Rory whispered.

- Yet you act like you don't.

- Why should I worry over things that are not even real?

- Son, if someone born with such luck to have a rich family in his back, he should be grateful for it! Not throwing it away for some kind of crazy fairy tale!

- I am grateful – Rory said. – I'm grateful for having this family for a while. It taught me a very good lesson: how to realize that you are being tricked and how to expose those who want to double-cross you.

- Oh really?

- You have no idea how well I've learnt that lesson – Rory nodded calmly. – But my new life taught me too. I have learnt how to survive. I know how to find friends in the crowd and how to rely on them. I know hard work, Dad. And I know sincerity. Something only Mum showed me here.

- And did the truth make your life better? – James asked gloatingly.

- Yes – Rory answered simply. – It opened my eyes. Truth hurts, yes. It hurts very much. But it's not unbearable and with time you can accept it or even change it.

James snorted. Rory stood up and headed to the door. His father followed him.

They were in the anteroom when the old rockhopper spoke again.

- You know if you go out on that door, you won't be welcomed here anymore? – he asked coldly.

Rory paused for a moment but only to place a small penguin figurine on a chest. It was made out of shells. He then turned to his father.

- Yes, I know. But my job here is done – he said. – I just wanted to have a last talk before I leave. You have changed, Dad. I can't love you anymore… – he looked at the figurine. – Did you even tell little Susie I exist? If yes, then give her this… and tell her that her foster-brother sends his best wishes to her.

He walked to the big front door, opened it, and with a soft "Farewell" he stepped out into the night without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Note that I don't truly understand these business stuff, I just made it up. :) One more chapter to go! :O<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Rory started saving money.<p>

It's been two months since he had that talk with his father, and he realized Tatsuhi had been right: he was no longer tensed on the streets, fearing of James spotting him out. His life became much easier. And he had a very good reason to save money. Not that he wanted to buy a new cottage or anything. He was perfectly fine with that place.

He kept in touch with Tatsuhi via letters. The Japanese was fine though (and he admitted it only to Rory) he missed Pen Gu Island (and Rory's never-silent beak). He was glad when Rory told him about his chat with his father and that it went smoother than he expected.

Rory blessed his own brain for reminding him to exchange addresses with Tatsuhi. The Japanese didn't mind at all.

After a while Rory had a strange, crazy and awesome idea and he shared it with Tatsuhi. When he received the answer, he started his saving. But otherwise his life was peaceful. His friends, mainly Eric often vexed him to tell about the Surf Off and they wanted him to train them so they can get into contests too.

Rory happily agreed to it, whenever he had the time, and didn't handle just his friends but other, smaller kids too. The rockhopper would have never guessed one day he would be **teaching** surfing. Guess he was getting older.

He never lost sight of his true and main goal, though. He worked hard, catching even more fish for the market. Berta said he will have his own shop one day. Rory smiled at the idea. Maybe it isn't that impossible.

Kate was proud at her hatchling, she often burst out in tears when she was talking with Rory. The rockhopper was such a grown-up for his young age, and Kate knew he would have a great life. He knew how to have fun without neglecting his duties and needs.

The village, with its slow and peaceful life, watched over Bells Beach. Rory rode the waves more often, experiencing the freedom of flying. He couldn't have enough. And he was determined he would share this experience with others, mainly his "students".

He rarely met his foster-sister, Susie in the market, when the little rockhopper escorted a menial to shopping. Rory always had small presents for the girl. She was very grateful and happy but she didn't act like she knew who Rory was. The rockhopper didn't mind it… he would not interfere with his father's decision. So instead of having a brother-sister relationship they were friends. And it was enough for him.

One day enough amount of money gathered and he was ready to go. He said goodbye to everyone, reassuring them that he **will **return, don't they worry a minute for him.

- Yo, man, you're leaving us again? – Eric almost cried as he squeezed out almost every bit of air from Rory while hugging him. – Fine, but hurry back! And bring souvenir with you!

- I will – Rory laughed once he could breathe again.

First phase of his plan: Sydney.

...

Sydney **was** huge, just like everyone said.

Rory actually liked that. The crowded, wide streets, the endless lines of buildings were something he rarely saw. He wandered around, visiting every square and main street as he drifted closer and closer to his (temporary) destination.

Sydney was a port full of life. It had everything from stadiums to the Opera House with that funny looking roof that reminded Rory of some kind of fish with a spiky back. He spent minutes giggling over it as he imagined it coming to life and swimming away. The nearby Harbour Bridge wasn't ordinary either.

Rory was mesmerized by the city, but he quickly snapped out of it as he reached his destination: the main harbor.

As Sydney was a very important port, it had an improved shipping and whale-transport. Whale routes met here from all over the world. Hundreds of those mammals arrived and left every week, the traffic never stopped. He just had to find the right one.

The main harbor had a centre and numerous smaller terminals. He was wandering in the centre, looking for something that would actually tell him where to go.

Rory spotted out an check-in desk and rushed to it. A nice little Gentoo penguin was in charge. Rory eyed her up and down before deciding she seemed a nice gal.

- Hey there! – he leaned against the desk, finally putting down his heavy luggage.

- Good afternoon, sir! – she greeted him. – How can I help you?

- You see, I am traveling to a very unusual place… at least for me… and I have never done this before. I just can't find my whale – Rory explained happily. – So… can you tell me where can I find it?

- Of course, sir – the Gentoo penguin smiled. – What is your destination?

- Kugenuma, Japan.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, guys, thank you very much for reading, and sorry if it wasn't that enjoyable ^^" I'm kind of new in writing stories, you know. Thank you for the reviews, especially to <span>Animation Universe 2005<span>. :)**

**P.S.: Oh, and sorry for making this chapter this short. **


End file.
